


You're My Universe

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's alive though, Crying Keith (Voltron), Day 1-marriage/divorce, Endgame Sheith, Kosmo is a good wolf, M/M, Sheith Month 2019, and frankly tired of Shiro and Keith's behavior, s8 kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro is just ten minutes from getting married to Curtis when Kosmo wonders up and takes him to a crying Keith.





	You're My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Sheith Month is here! I've been excited for this for awhile now. I should be posting a fic for each day for the series...but they may not be in order for now (07/01/19)
> 
> Enjoy Day 1-Marriage/divorce!

Shiro was getting married. 

Shiro was getting married today.

Shiro was not getting married to his best friend today. 

No, he was getting married to Curtis. It's not like he didn't love the man. Sure, they hadn't known each other as long as they should, only together for less than a year. But Shiro genuinely liked the guy. He was nice, always willing to help him, and he loved pets. It didn't take long for Shiro to see that. And after the man proposed, what was Shiro to say? No? Not yet? Maybe someday after I get over my embarrassingly huge crush on my best friend who has been by my side for years?

Shiro knew he had ruined their relationship. From the moment he...his clone burned the scar into his best friend's cheek, he knew it was over. He couldn't hurt Keith like that ever again. It was terrible enough of what he was forced to do in the arena, killing mindlessly to stay alive. Shiro...Shiro never wanted to hurt Keith. Not the love of his life, the man he saw grow from a teen filled with anger and pain to the man he is today, strong and calm yet caring and loyal. A good man who deserved the world...the universe...something Shiro had never dreamed of being able to give him when his disease raged through his body and one he now knew he could never provide Keith. 

Sighing, Shiro looked at himself in the mirror again for the ten thousandth time, masking his anxiety by making sure he looked well enough. His silver hair was pushed back and he was in a white suit, something Curtis had wanted. Maybe as a theme of Atlas? Shiro would have preferred black and red really, but he hadn't made a fuss.

It was almost time. Only ten minutes until he'd go out there.

"Shiro, man," Lance interrupted his thoughts as he peeked around the door, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be?" Shiro didn't mean for it to come out as a question, and he hoped Lance didn't notice the tone. If the look he got from the Cuban was anything to go by, he failed miserably, "I'm ready, Lance. Really."

"Okay," Lance nodded as he began tugging the man out of the door, "You've been staring at yourself for a while now. Allura always teases me if I stare the same amount of time at my reflection, but I won't tell."

"Ummm…" Shiro didn't know how to respond, "Thanks?"

"No problem," the younger man smiled before his eyes widened at something in front of them, "Kosmo! Looks like Keith finally showed up. Who's a good boy?"

The wolf stood there, golden eyes staring at them in a way that kind of bothered Shiro. It was a look that he had never seen before on the creature as if he was calculating something. Thick blue fur bristled like there was static in the air, something that Keith had told him on the trip back to Earth that meant the wolf was agitated. 

"What's wrong, boy?" Shiro asked worriedly as he leaned his hand out to brush the animal's neck. The wolf was big enough now to be the size of a horse. Probably the size of a Clydesdale to be exact. The wolf turned to him before a small growl-whine left his throat. Before Shiro could think, the wolf leaped at him, teleporting just as his large form hit him. With an 'oof,' they disappeared with the smell of ozone and a pop.

When they reappeared, Shiro stumbled back. He was still not used to teleporting. How Keith did it without even looking uncomfortable, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he had two years of practice before Shiro had even met the wolf. 

About to ask the wolf where they were and that he really needed to get back, he froze when he heard a sound that broke his heart. Someone very familiar was crying. Turning around, he could see Keith sitting on a step, so they couldn't have been far from the wedding. He sat hunched over, in a white suit like Shiro was. If Shiro listened, he could hear Keith crying every time his shoulders shook.

Why was Keith crying?

"Keith?"

Keith froze as soon as Shiro said his name, acting like a statue. Shiro frowned as he stepped forward, more worried about the younger.

"Keith?"

"You…" Keith brushed a hand over his face before he sighed, voice cracking from the crying, "You shou...shouldn't you be at the wedding? It's almost time."

"Shouldn't you too?" Shiro asked back before he sighed himself, quickly sitting down beside the younger who refused to spare him a glance...Okay, he deserved that, "I guess your wolf wanted us to have a talk."

"Yeah, well, we don't need to," Keith shrugged nonchalantly before beginning to stand, "I'll go take my sp-"

Shiro grabbed his wrist softly, interrupting him as wet violet-tinted eyes watched him, hurt shining in them.

“I think we need to talk,” Shiro stated softly, voice barely loud enough for himself to hear, but Keith clearly did as he tried to tug away from his hand, no real fight in the action.

“No, we don’t,” Keith sighed before stopping, turning away, “You have five minutes until you have to be in there. My wolf can teleport you back, or you could get walking.”

“No,” Shiro stated which had Keith snapping his head up in surprise.

“No?” He asked with confused brows, a wrinkle in there that Shiro used to love...hadn’t stopped loving, “What? Gonna make Curtis wait too?”

“If I need to,” Shiro can’t ignore the bite to the edge of his friend’s voice, bitterness flowing out, “I’ve been putting this off for too long.”

Keith only hummed in agreement.

“I…” Shiro sighed before he took a deep breath in, “I’ve been an idiot. I’ve been pushing you away, and I shouldn’t have.”

“Why?” Keith asked with lots of emotion in his voice as he stared at the older who looked sheepishly down at his own feet, “Why did you ignore me?”

“I was scared,” Shiro frowned as he stood up too, carefully brushing his thumb along the scar, “That I’d hurt you more. I could remember what the clone did. I can remember his rage, his fear, the headaches. I didn’t want to end up killing you, Keith. Even now...I could never do that again.”

“Shiro,” Keith placed his hand over the man’s appendage, “I-”

“No, you don’t get it,” Shiro panted, making sure to pour all his emotions into his words, more open now than he had been in the past two years, “I can’t hurt you like that again. I won’t. You mean too much to me. I should have told you when you brought me back, but I love you. I have for a while now.”

“Shiro-”

“But after the scar,” Shiro went on, “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t say anything. Every time I tried, I couldn’t get the words out. I don’t even know if you feel the way I feel and I didn’t want to-”

“Shiro,” Keith rested his hands on his face, pulling the older out of his muttering, “Shiro look at me.”

Shiro did. He stared right at Keith, all fierce and strong.

“I told you that I love you, and I meant it,” he explained as he smiled softly, “Always.”

“But...you deserve the world,” Shiro stood there, mouth gaping at the other, still trying to process the words, “The universe, not someone who’s missing an arm and almost murdered you.”

"You are my universe," Keith whispered softly as his eyes stared right at Shiro, the sun at the right angle to remind Shiro that this was exactly how Keith looked before his clone passed out. Those eyes were shining brightly, scar dark on a pale cheek. A small downturn of his lip showed he was biting it, "I meant what I said, Shiro. I love you even now, and if it meant that I had to give up the universe to be with you, I would...I did. And I don't regret it. Ever since the Garrison...when you said you'd never give up on me, you've been it. You've been the stars."

Keith stepped closer, only a foot away before he paused. 

"The moon," he stepped forward again, "The sun. My world."

Now Keith was right in front of him, almost pressed to his chest, staring right up at him, even though there wasn't that much of a height difference. Shiro found himself staring back, mesmerized by the man.

"I don't need the universe, Shiro," he whispered softly before the corner of his lip went up, "Just you."

Shiro almost sobbed. He did as the younger pulled him into a hug, holding him in just the right way.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered into his ear as he dried his tears on the other’s jacket, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Keith shrugged off, but there were clearly tears in his eyes too, “We should probably get back though.”

“Yeah,” Shiro sniffed as he cleared his throat. Before either could say anything, Kosmo came up with a bark and a head tilt that looked so much like Keith’s. With another poof, both disappeared and reappeared at the ceremony.

“Shiro!” Someone shouted as a hand grabbed his, “Where have you been! You’re ten minutes late!”

“A dog fetched me,” Shiro stated numbly as he was ushered to the wedding spot. Everything looked perfect. Everyone was there. Pidge, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Coran, even Keith’s mom. Curtis was standing there, looking good. But Shiro didn’t exactly feel anything as he strolled up to there. Glancing back, he could see Keith in the crowd by the others but he wasn’t at all happy. 

Shiro missed most of the wedding. He kept staring at Keith, only breaking away when it sounded like they needed him to say something. He couldn’t look away from the devastated gleam in his best friend’s eyes.

“I now pronounce you-”

“No.”

Silence reigned around the outdoors room as Shiro frowned. Glancing down at his arm, he could see it floating by his side, fist clenched.

“Takashi?”

Shiro shook his head, taking a step back as some people in the crowd gasped. He didn’t really care as he took in Keith’s surprised face, now knowing why he had spoken up.

“Curtis, I’m sorry,” he spoke with a heavy heart, “You’re a wonderful man, and I’m glad I got to know you. Somewhere out there, there’s someone who is perfect for you. But I can’t keep lying to everyone or myself. My heart is for one person, and I think we both know who it is.”

“I…” Curtis frowned before a small hurt smile lit up his face as he nodded, “I understand. I figured as soon as we began dating. You talked a lot about him. I’m...I’m glad you’ve figured things out.”

“Me too,” Shiro acknowledged as he stepped away, “I’m sorry about the wedding.”

“Me too,” the man answered back before he shrugged, “But it’s better this way, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro stated with a nod before taking off. He could hear the whispers behind him, but he didn’t care as he rushed after Keith who had left the area. Running out of the crowd, he looked around, not seeing anyone. Instantly knowing just where he could be, he quickly got a hoverbike and drove out to the desert. Sure enough, Keith was sitting on a cliff, in their usual spot.

“You didn’t have to call off the wedding because of what I said,” he muttered softly, petting the wolf absentmindedly as he stared out into the desert, “I shouldn’t have said it.”

“But I’m glad you did,” Shiro sat down on Keith’s other side, not unlike just an hour ago, “I liked Curtis, but I know now, that I’d have regretted marrying him. We both would have.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I know me,” Shiro smiled as Keith looked over at him, “And I’d have been spending so much time with you that I would never have been home with him. If I’m your universe, I’d say that he also deserves a happy ending, you know?”

“Makes sense,” Keith nodded before he leaned his head over on Shiro’s shoulder, “Okay. But we’re taking it slow. At least wait a bit before we date or anything.”

“I’m pretty sure he already knew our feelings for each other,” Shiro shrugged before he smirked fondly, “So you would date me?”

“Of course,” Keith grinned back before sighing contentedly, “Always, Shiro. Always.”

Shiro released his breath as he leaned on Keith too. Everything would be fine.


End file.
